Saving people, hunting things
by Trisstiss
Summary: Zbiór krótkich utworów inspirowanych wybranymi odcinkami "Supernatural". Znajdziecie tu drabble, miniaturki, balladę, a nawet dłuższe opowiadanie na podstawie snu o zombie. Zapraszam!
1. Chapter 1

Na początek klasyczne drabble inspirowane odcinkiem "Simon said". Pozdrawiam!

**_2x05 __„Simon said"_**

Simon mówi podnieś prawą rękę.

„_Nie!"-_ sprzeciwił się Dean.

Simon mówi podnieś lewą rękę.

„_Nie. Nie dam się!"_

Simon mówi podnieś prawą nogę.

Dean z uporem zacisnął oczy.

Simon mówi podnieś lewą nogę.

„_Dam radę!"_

Simon mówi otwórz prawe oko.

Głos stawał się coraz bardziej natarczywy.

Simon mówi otwórz lewe oko.

„_Nie poddawaj się, Dean! Walcz!"_

Simon mówi wstań.

„_Jeszcze tylko trochę!"_

Simon mówi wstań.

„_Uda mi się"_

Simon mówi wstań.

„_Mówię NIE"_

SIMON MÓWI WSTAŃ I IDŹ UMYĆ ZĘBY!

„_Cholera jak ja nie cierpię wstawać wcześnie rano"_ pomyślał Dean przecierając zaspane oczy i chwiejnym krokiem zmierzając w kierunku łazienki.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2x08**__ „Crossroad Blues"_

_x x x x x_

'_Straszna ballada skrzyżowaniu'_

x x x x x

Jest takie miejsce, opowiem wam gdzie,

Gdy ktoś mnie ładnie poprosi

Tam każdy w potrzebie, kto o nim wie

Swoje problemy zanosi

x

Pod kątem stopni dziewięćdziesięciu

Dwie drogi się przecinają

Zjawiam się tu już od lat sześćdziesięciu

Krwawniki tu zakwitają

x

Jesteś bankrutem, zdradza cię żona?

Czy masz po prostu wciąż pecha?

Oaza to dla ciebie stworzona

Tu prośby nie przejdą bez echa.

x

Pieniądze, sex czy domek z widokiem,

Brak wojen, pokój dla świata.

Wszystko to dam ci bez mrugnięcia okiem

Nawet ożywię ci brata.

x

„Jak się odpłacę? - myślisz – O zgroza!

Przecież ja nie mam pieniędzy!"

Dasz coś, co mi się na pewno spodoba

I nigdy nie zaznasz nędzy.

x

Twoje pragnienia, sny i sekrety

Od ręki wszystko to spełnię

Ale nie za darmo, o nie, niestety

Za jedną duszę zaledwie

x

Dziesięć lat gratis daję ci hojnie

Tu, na tym ziemskim padole

A potem oddasz mi się spokojnie

Zamieszkasz tu ze mną na dole.

x

Przyjmiemy cię w domu z wielkim „Hurra!"

Czeka na ciebie kwatera

Gdzie ogień płonie a temperatura

Nie spada poniżej zera

x

Lecz biedna Twoja dusza upadła

Byt nie do pozazdroszczenia

Gdyż określenie "odejdź do diabła!"

Nowego nabiera znaczenia.

x

Lecz po co sobie zaprzątać głowę

Tym nie istotnym detalem

A jeśli nie chcesz, nie wchodź mi w drogę

Nie muszę pomóc ci wcale.

x

Będziesz chciał uciec, to naturalne

Ale mam coś do powiedzenia

Umowa umową – słowa banalne

Lecz są nie do podważenia.

x

Nie próbuj biec, nie wzywaj pomocy

Gdy skończy się już czekanie

I leżąc w łóżku, wśród mroków nocy

Głośne usłyszysz szczekanie.

x

Gdy coś wymyśli twa głowa strudzona

Nie obraź się, bez urazy

Żadna pułapka na Crossroad Demona

Nigdy nie działa dwa razy!


	3. Chapter 3

_Odcinek "Everybody Loves Clown" od razu skojarzył mi się z jedną z moich ulubionych książek, mianowicie "To" Stephena Kinga. I właśnie pod wpływem fascynacji tą książką powstała ta miniaturka._

_**2x02**__„Everybody Loves Clown"_

- Stary, co ty czytasz? – nie wytrzymał Dean widząc Sama nad książką już kolejną godzinę.

- „To" – odpowiedział niedbale Sam odwracając kartkę.

- No przecież widzę, że książkę, ale jaką? – dopytywał się Dean nie mogąc zrozumieć czemu jego młodszy brat siedzi nad książką w sobotni wieczór.

- „To" – powtórzył Sam nie odrywając oczu od lektury.

Dean machnął ręką i wyszedł z pokoju.

- Jak sobie chcesz.

Ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła.

- A fajna chociaż? – zapytał spod drzwi.

Sam podniósł oczy znad książki

- Czy fajna? –zapytał ze zdziwieniem obserwując starszego brata. – Stary o co ci chodzi?

- Tak pytam – powiedział zmieszany Dean – Jakbym może kiedyś chciał przeczytać… albo coś

Sam spojrzał na brata z niedowierzaniem.

- Przeczytać? A od kiedy ty w ogóle potrafisz czytać?

- Nie rań mnie Sammy – odpowiedział poważnym tonem – Sporo czytam.

- Tak – zgodził się Sam – chyba etykiety na płatkach śniadaniowych

- No co? To też lektura. Ale o czym jest ta książka? Jakieś fajne laski? Chociaż tak bez zdjęć…w sumie lubię sobie wyobrażać fajne laski, ale wolę…

- Jest o klownie – Przerwał z rezygnacją Sam

- O klownie – Dean przez chwilę trawił tę informację – To taka dla dzieci znaczy się.

Sam zamknął książkę

- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Czemu musisz się zawsze ze mnie nabijać? – zapytał z wyrzutem.

- Ja? – odpowiedział urażonym tonem Dean – Ja się nie nabijam. Ty…po prostu … w sobotni wieczór czytasz książkę… o klownie…- Dean wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

- To horror. Stephena Kinga. I to bardzo dobry jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.

- Wierzę! Straszny horror…o klownie – Dean nie mógł przestać się śmiać. – Stary kto uwierzy w takie bzdury? Morderczy klown! Czy uwierzyłbyś jakbym ci powiedział, że polujemy na morderczego klowna? Już się boję! Tak się przestraszyłem, że muszę iść się napić – zdjął kurtkę z wieszaka i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Sam odprowadzał go wzrokiem.

- Horror o klownie. A niech mnie… - rzucił Dean zamykając drzwi.

- Palant – odpowiedział Sam i wrócił do przerwanej lektury.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tym razem krótka historyjka inspirowana pierwszym spotkaniem z Tricksterem i ... "Milionerami". Nie mogłam się powstrzymać ;)_

_Pozdrawiam!_

* * *

_**2x15**__ „Tall Tales"_

- Co ty do cholery robisz? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Dean patrząc na Sama próbującego ustawić antenę starego telewizora w obskurnym pokoju hotelowym.

- Ustawiam antenę. A na co to wygląda? – Sam nie tracąc nadziei powoli zmieniał ustawienie anteny. Na ekranie starego telewizora nadal widać było jedynie mrówki.

Dean w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od komentarza. Wywrócił jedynie oczami i przystąpił do opróżniania plecaka z butelek piwa, które nabył na pobliskiej stacji benzynowej.

Nagle zza nic nie znaczącego szumu dał się słyszeć męski głos.

„Witamy w Milionerach…"

Do głosu dołączył wkrótce ubrany w garnitur mężczyzna. Mimo iż ekran nadal trochę śnieżył od razu można było się zorientować, że zarówno głos jak i sylwetka należy do prowadzącego jakiś teleturniej.

„…nazywam się Hubert Urbański. W studiu jest z nami Tomek, który gra aktualnie o 500.000 złotych…"

Zadowolony z siebie Sam szybko podbiegł do Deana, z triumfalnym uśmiechem wziął jedną z butelek i wygodnie usadowił się przed telewizorem. Dean położył się na łóżku i leniwie sącząc piwo wpatrywał się w sufit.

- Dean! – krzyknął podekscytowany Sam.

Dean zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka i podbiegł do brata.

- Co się stało?

- Musisz to zobaczyć! – Sam wskazywał na telewizor.

Starszy z braci usadowił się na kanapie i spojrzał na ekran.

- TVN? - wykrzywił się. – Co to w ogóle za stacja?

- Nie ważne – Sam machnął ręką. – Czytaj pytanie!

- Pytanie? – zdezorientowany Dean zaczął przyglądać się dokładniej ekranowi.

- Gość gra o 500.000, na dole jest pytanie – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Sam.

Dean spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na brata.

- Stary, w twoim wieku…

- Odpuść sobie i czytaj! – Sam zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

- Dobra, dobra, jak sobie chcesz – Dean wrócił do studiowania ekranu.

Prowadzący teleturniej zachęcał właśnie gracza do udzielenia odpowiedzi.

„Teraz grasz o 500.000. Masz jeszcze jedno koło ratunkowe. Przypomnijmy pytanie: 'W jednym z odcinków serialu "Supernatural" dwójka głównych bohaterów – łowców demonów odwiedza miasto, w którym ludzie zostali zaatakowani przez kilka dziwnych stworzeń. Były to:

a) zombie, wilkołak i wendigo

b) zmiennokształtny, demon i strzyga

c) duch, krwiożerczy krokodyl i kosmici

d) żniwiarz, syrena i wampir'

Tomek gra o 500.000, ale spotkamy się z nim już po przerwie"

Twarz prowadzącego została zastąpiona twarzą ubrudzonego od stóp do głów dziecka, zapewne reklamującego proszek do prania.

Dean szybko opróżnił butelkę.

- Stary… - zaczął.

- Wiem – przyznał Sam.

- Ale serial…

- Mnie nie pytaj – Sam łyknął piwa i spojrzał na brata. – To nie może być a). Wilkołaki i wendigo nie mogłyby działać na jednym terenie.

Dean spojrzał na brata.

- Nie mówisz poważnie…

- No co? – Zaczął bronić się Sam. – Dobre pytanie. Trzeba się nad nim zastanowić, ale…

Dean wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w brata.

- Wiem, że to serial, ale może oni… -zaczął bronić się Sam.

Dean wstał i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku łóżka.

Młodszy z braci z urażoną miną wrócił do oglądania telewizji, w której akurat apetyczna blondynka reklamowała równie apetyczne czekoladki.

- d) też nie – odezwał się Dean wracając na kanapę z kolejną butelką piwa. – Syreny są raczej samotnikami, a z drugiej strony wampiry chodzą stadami.

- Czyli zostaje nam b), bo c) to jakaś chora abstrakcja. – podsumował Sam.

- Choć to też dziwna konstelacja. Strzyga i zmiennokształtny…Powinniśmy zadzwonić do Bobby'ego.

- Stary – zaczął Sam współczująco spojrzał na brata. – To telewizja.

Dean na podsumowanie jego wypowiedzi wypił kolejny, spory łyk piwa.

Na ekran zdążył już powrócić teleturniej.

„- Czy jesteś pewien? – zapytał Hubert Urbański

- Tak – odpowiedział długowłosy szatyn w czarnej prążkowanej koszuli.

- Mam zaznaczyć tą odpowiedź? – dopytywał się prezenter

- Tak - przytaknął chłopak

- Widzę, że jesteś bardzo pewien odpowiedzi. – facet w garniturze robił się coraz bardziej denerwujący.

- Moja żona Gosia uwielbia ten serial, więc tak, jestem pewien. – odpowiedział długowłosy.

Prowadzący dał za wygraną

- Proszę więc o zaznaczenie odpowiedzi c)"

- CO? – krzyk braci zagłuszył dalsze słowa Huberta Urbańskiego.

Co za idiota! – wrzasnął Dean.

A mógł mieć te 500.000! – Sam aż złapał się za głowę.

Kosmici! – Dean nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Krwiożerczy krokodyl! - Sam dołączył do niego i pokój zatrząśł się od ich wspólnego śmiechu.

„ I to jest prawidłowa odpowiedź. Właśnie wygrałeś 500.000złotych!" – krzyknął Hubert Urbański z ekranu starego telewizora.

W pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Dwaj bracia z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w ekran, który pokazywał właśnie rozradowanego chłopaka z długimi włosami.

„Gratulacje. Co zamierzasz zrobić z taką wygr…" Rzucony w kierunku telewizora pilot wylądował tam gdzie powinien czyli na przycisku wyłączającym odbiornik. Hubert Urbański umilkł.

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie.

Sam nie wytrzymał.

- Krokodyl?

Gromki śmiech znów wypełnił pokój.

- Stary ta telewizja jest do bani! – wydyszał Dean nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – Nie powinni mieć jakiś doradców czy jak?

- No właśnie. – Sam próbował się podnieść się bezskutecznie z podłogi. – powinni do nas zadzwonić po konsultację, a nie wciskać ludziom takie rzeczy.

Dean spoważniał na chwilę.

- Właśnie. Powinni o nas serial nakręcić. My nigdy byśmy nie walczyli z krokodylami i kosmitami – ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem.

Sam wziął głęboki oddech i wreszcie udało mu się usadowić ponownie na kanapie. Dean spojrzał na niego z grobową miną.

- Ale obiecaj mi coś, Sammy.- zaczął. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek miałbym walczyć z krwiożerczym krokodylem lub kosmitami zastrzel mnie proszę.

Sam spojrzał poważnie w oczy brata.

- Obiecuję.

Po czym znów pokój wypełnił się gromkim śmiechem Winchesterów.


End file.
